Personal computers are becoming more and more common in both home and work environments. Such systems typically employ a keyboard, mouse and/or other data entry devices. Due to space constraints on the desk top, it is often difficult to locate the keyboard thereon. Furthermore, many computer operators do not prefer to locate the keyboard on the desk top because it is uncomfortable to address the keyboard. For example, computer operators often complain of hand, wrist, back and neck discomfort during data entry.
In response to the aforementioned problems, various mechanical assemblies have been developed for supporting data input devices, such as keyboards, at locations other than the desk top. Conventionally, such assemblies have been designed to be mechanically fastened to the underside of a desk or table top, and include a retractable keyboard support tray. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,836,560 and 5,839,373 are representative of typical retractable keyboard support assemblies. In each of the aforementioned representative patents, the disclosed assemblies are provided with means for adjusting the position and/or orientation of the keyboard support in an effort to reduce operator discomfort during data entry. In particular, the disclosed assemblies enable the user to adjust the keyboard position and/or orientation based upon the seated position of the user. However, these structures have inherent drawbacks. Significantly, the fixed position of the keyboard support relative to the desk or table requires the operator to repeatedly readjust the keyboard support position and/or orientation upon shifting the position and/or orientation of the user's chair. Furthermore, the aforementioned support structures are intended to be permanently installed at a single computer station using complicated, multi-component mounting hardware. Consequently, the mechanical fastening means required for attaching the aforementioned structures to the desk severely restrict their portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,306 addresses the portability limitation of the aforementioned structures by incorporating a conventional clamp assembly specifically designed for manual attachment to a desk or table top. However, the structure disclosed in the '306 patent does not overcome the former limitation; namely, the attachment of the keyboard support platform to the desk or table requires that the user reposition and/or reorient the support platform upon altering the position and/or orientation of the user's chair.
Accordingly, there is a recognized need for an improved support structure for computer data input devices which overcomes the aforementioned limitations of conventional support structures.